


The Victorś Plan

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: Before the Quarter Quell, there was a plan made to break the Victors out of the arena.  A one-shot story about how it came to be.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Victorś Plan

**_There was a plan to break us out of the arena from the moment the Quell was announced. The victor tributes from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about it. Plutarch Heavensbee has been, for several years, part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the Capitol._ **

**_-Catching Fire, Chapter 27, p. 385_ **

**District 3-Beetee and Wiress**

The first call was to District 3...Plutarch had to get their help first if anything else was going to work. It took a few attempts (it was hard catching Beetee when he was not in his lab) but the sixth time his call was finally picked up.

“Beetee Latier here.” the voice seemed polite, if annoyed at being bothered.

“Beetee,” a somewhat hushed voice replied. “It’s Plutarch Heavensbee.”

“Mr. Heavensbee,” the District 3 victor seemed surprised. “What can I do for you? Don’t the rules say that a gamemaker contacting a tribute is illegal?“

“It is...if I was planning to help you.” he replied. “But I am calling because I need your help.”

Beetee scoffs. “My help? While normally I would love to, with my possible return in the Games, I’m not sure this is the right time.”

“Thatś exactly why I am calling, my dear man.” Plutarch tells him. “As head gamemaker, I need your particular gifts to help me with this special arena.”

“You want me to help you create the arena that I might be participating in? I don’t think that would be wise.”

The gamemaker laughs “I think you misunderstand me. I don’t need you to help build the arena.” There was a slight pause as he took a deep breath. “I want you to help me blow it up.”

“Now that does sound interesting. And just why would I want to do that, though?

¨It´ś time to end all of this. To start the revolution.¨

¨Änd how would blowing up the arena do that?¨

¨Because it means we can get the Victors out to safety, and begin the process of bringing the Districts together.¨

There was silence on the other end for a time. He knew the wheels of Beetee´s brain were turning, and probably even visualizing what could be done.

¨Ẅell, if it means an end to all of this, then Iĺl do it.¨

Plutarch breathed out, this was the beginning. ¨Before we can do that, though, 

I need your particular skills to be able to set everything up.¨

¨Just what do you need? Beetee was always ready for a job.

¨Secure phone lines to the victors, and then tell me how I can make your suite in the training center safe from prying eyes and ears. Wiress can help you with the plans, I'm sure. I need to call a few people, and then have a safe place for meetings. I bet it will be easier to manage from your room than elsewhere.

¨True.¨ the older victor took a deep breath. ¨Give me a little time to get some plans together and I´ll get them to you.¨ 

¨That´s what I was hoping you would say.¨ 

Plutarch put the phone down smiling.

**District 12-Haymitch**

“Hello Haymitch”

“And why would the head gamemaker be calling me so early in the morning? You know enough to know I sleep in.”

“Well, I have something extremely important to discuss.”

“Really? Like how many death traps you plan to create to kill my kids?”

“How about like a plan to end the Games once and for all.”

“OK. You have my attention. You know that people are probably listening in on this line.”

“Don’t worry. It’s secure.”

“Of course it is. So tell me more.”

“There’s a group of us who have been working with District 13 for awhile now. They’re ready to join the fight. They have a small arsenal and hovercrafts ready. The time has come for all of us to band together and bring Snow down. We’re going to get the Victors out.”

“Sounds good to me. When is this all happening?”

“Not now. Everyone is too spread out. There wouldn’t be enough time to get to everyone before the Capitol would know.”

“So that means…”

“All of the Victors from the Districts need to be together for us to extract them effectively.” Plutarch takes a deep breath. “There’s only one place where that will happen.”

Haymitch releases a curse. “You’re sending them back in.”

“There’s no other choice. It’s the only place that we can send the hovercrafts from Thirteen in to them all at once.

“You’re taking the chance that they’ll still be alive when they get there.”

“Some of them will die before we can break them out, I know, but there’s only one person who really matters.”

“Sweetheart.”

“She’s the Mockingjay, Haymitch. She’s the one they are rallying around. It’s everywhere now. We need her to unite everyone together. We have to get her out first.”

“Well that’s going to be tough because she’s planning to die in there.”

“What? Why?”

“For the boy.”

“That just can’t happen, then. She has to stay alive.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I need your help, Haymitch. It’s too important.”

He huffs. “Look, you won’t be able to convince her to win. She’s determined to save Peeta this time. But he’s looking to die for her too. Those two. I don’t know why I put up with them. But I will tell you this. If you are breaking Victors out of that arena, I can promise you she won’t leave without him. You have to realize they are a package deal.”

“I was under the impression that it was mostly an act.”

“Not as much as you may think.”

“That’s interesting. President Coin of District Thirteen and I were actually arguing over it the other day. She believes Peeta is the key to the revolution and wants him saved first. I laid out all of the facts. She was overruled.”

“Lovely. But at the same time, Sweetheart doesn’t operate nicely on her own. You will have to get Peeta too.”

“Our goal is to try and get as many of them out as we can. But Katniss is first and foremost. We can try our best to protect Peeta, as well.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“An alliance.”

Haymitch scoffs. “Oh, that’s wonderful. Sweetheart will love that one. No way will she agree to that.”

“Then don’t tell her. She’s too closely watched anyway. It’s better if she and Peeta are in the dark. In the meantime, we can find ways to make sure they are with the group, and the members of the alliance can make sure they stay with them, and protect both of them for as long as they can. Hopefully until the District 13 hovercrafts can get to them.

“This is madness, you know. Who’s agreed to be a part of this?”   
  


“Well, Three is already on board. Beetee’s has ensured all of our communication will be discreet.”

“Leave it to good old Volts.”

“I haven’t talked with anyone else yet, but from all the reports of uprisings, I think we can manage to convince Districts 11, 7, 4, 6, and 8, as well.”

“Do you think we can convince them to protect someone they don’t even know? At the cost of their own lives?”

“I think they will. They’ll know that she is the spark we need.”

Haymitch shakes his head. “This is going to be a lot of work.”

**District 4-Finnick and Mags**

A blaring sound rouses Finnick out of his sleep. Quickly he recognizes that it is his telephone ringing. He takes a moment to glance at the other side of the bed. Annie’s brown hair shines in the rays of sunlight that touch it, and he gives a small smile. Although they have taken to sleeping together for a while now, these last couple of nights since the Quarter Quell was announced have been awful. It takes him hours to calm her screams in the dark, and even when she quiets, he feels her clutching to him for dear life. Finnick takes solace as she at least seems to be somewhat at peace for right now.

Finnick raises his toned body up and runs his hand through his hair before picking up the receiver on the infernal machine that he never even knew how to use until he became a victor. He places the receiver to his ear and calls out sleepily.

“Hello?”

“Finnick,” a somewhat familiar voice says, although I’m not awake enough to place it. “It’s Haymitch Abernathy.”

Abernathy? From 12? What could he want? “Hey Haymitch” I finally mumble. “ What can I do for you?”

“Are you, um-hum, free to talk?”

“Yeah, it’s only Annie here.”

“I was wondering if you would be interested in a meeting once we get into the Capitol next week.”

“A meeting? What kind of meeting.”

“One that I think would be of great interest to you. It involves a plan that we really want you to be a part of.”

“A plan, huh? For what? You need help mentoring that Girl on Fire of yours? Give lover boy some tips?”

“To a degree,” Haymitch gives a little laugh. “I want you to become friends with the kids.”

“And now why would I do that?”

“Because they need to survive, and being the new kids they’re going to need friends to help them do that. And they need to survive because Plutarch Heavensbee is getting them out of the arena...and anyone else who might tag along with them.”

Finnick lets out a low whistle. “Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

A week later, Finnick is escorting his long time mentor to the rooms on the Third Floor. They open and he notices quite a crew waiting for him. He puts on his smile while walking in and deposits his companion on the sofa. “Mags wanted to come along.”

“Fine, fine.” Plutarch says. “She is more than welcome.” Mags gives a lopsided smile.

“So, I tried to mingle with your girl today.”

“Oh? And how’d that go?”

“She wasn’t very receptive to my charms. She’s about as friendly as a grumpy cat.”

“I would say more of a slug.” Haymitch laughs. “Keep trying, though. We really need you on our team here.”

“Why are you so big on me being so chummy with Katniss?”

“Look, there’s a plan brewing. We’re getting together as many Victors as we can into an alliance. One that will protect the Mockingjay and keep her alive until we can bust you all out of the arena. Beetee over there is working on that part of it.” Plutarch motions to the bespectacled Victor who is in his own technological world.

“OK, i understand that she’s important to get out. Don’t think I don’t know the Mockingjay is getting everyone up in arms. I’ve seen it in Four, and I’ve heard from my various sources about uprisings in other Districts. You need her to get everyone together. I get it.”

“Yes, so we need to keep her alive, and we need you to help her.”

“Again, why me specifically?”

“Surely you know that you are the favorite to win these Games? With your popularity amongst the Capitol, sponsors will be lining up again for you. And once they see the Arena that is designed for your strengths, everyone will know that you will be the person to beat. We need the strongest ally we can get on our team.”

Finnick takes a minute to think. “I may not be as strong a competitor as you think I am.” His eyes flit over to Mags. “I already have one person to watch out for.”

Mags gives him a smack on the arm and begins speaking in her slurred speech. The two men don’t catch every word, but they understand enough to know that she is telling the young man beside her to not worry about an old woman like her. She has lived her life, and is willing to suffer the consequences of what happens in the arena. 

“This is too important.” she finally says.

Finnick finally nods, then gives the woman a kiss to the forehead. “OK, Mags. You win.”

The next days of training Finnick tries some more to catch Katniss’ favor. Tying knots and introducing her to Mags. It’s hard because after her show of archery, everyone is vying for the Girl on Fire’s attention and alliance. But if he has seen everything correctly, he thinks she doesn’t plan to really ally with anyone except Peeta. She has trust issues, for sure. But then, who doesn’t?

**District 11-Chaff and Seeder**

The night of the tribute parade, Chaff makes it down to the first floor where he finds Haymitch, all ready with his usual drink ready for him. He chuckles as he approaches. Seeder is with him, even though she doesn’t plan to drink, there is nothing better to do, and she wants people to talk with.

Haymitch hands him a glass when he arrives. “So old man, as charming as ever with the ladies.”

Chaff chuckles. “Just having a little fun there with the younguns.”

“Yeah, you and almost everyone else in this ragtag group.”

“Oh, come on. You know we were just poking at the girl to get a rise out of her. See how she’d react. Being the new kid on the block around here. We needed to feel her out.”

“Well, I’ll tell you how she reacted. She thinks you’re all nuts. Doesn’t want to make friends with any of you.”

Chaff and Seeder both laugh. “Great! The boy didn’t seem too put off, though.”

“Awww, he’s got brothers and played sports. He’s used to it. Sweetheart, on the other hand, is a serious loner.”

“That’s not going to help her this time.”

“No, it’s not. And believe me when I say that she needs all the help that she can get.” He draws closer so that only they can hear. “It’s happening.”

Their eyes grow wide. “When?”

“In the arena.” Haymitch explains. “There’s a plan. Get everyone out. Head to District 13. Have the girl be the spark to ignite this rebellion.”

“Do you think she is up for this?” Seeder asks like a mother watching over her chick.

“She doesn’t know anything right now.” he tells them. “But once we have her out, we’ll find a way to convince her. She has to see the effect that she is having on the Districts.”

“So what can we do, my friend?”

“We need allies. Everyone we can get together working to be a part of the group to keep her alive and protected.”

“That’s not going to be easy. We’re not exactly the favorites here. You need Odair.”

“We’ve already spoken to him. But that doesn’t mean we don’t need all the friends we can get doing whatever they can to help.”

Seeder puts her hand on Chaff’s arm before he responds. “Katniss does care so much about the people. All she wanted to know when she first saw us was if Rue and Thresh’s family were okay. After what that girl did for our Rue in the arena, the people of District 11 would do anything to follow her. We are in no matter what.”

Haymitch looks at his old drinking buddy. “What about you, Chaff? It may mean trying to take down a couple of careers at your age.”

The man takes a long drink. “Oh you know me. I never back down from a good fight.”

“Welcome to the team.” They clinked their glasses together.

**District 8-Cecelia and Woof**

“Come in! Come in! Welcome to our little hideaway.” Plutarch greets them. He takes Cecelia’s hand. “Lovely to see you, my dear.”

She nods and the Gamemaker moves on to Woof. He slaps the victor’s back. “Good to see you!”

The District 8 tributes look at each other, unsure what to think of all this as Plutarch leads them further into the District 3 lair. Beetee is in front of a set of computer screens, Wiress sits next to him reading some technical schematics of a piece of equipment they do not recognize nor understand. The most unexpected is the presence of Haymitch Abernathy. Woof shakes the District 12 mentor’s hand as they approach.

“How are things going in Eight? We’ve been hearing things.”

Cecelia eyes well up. “It’s horrible. We rise and the Capitol just comes and pushes us back down. They completely demolished one of the factories to end one uprising.” She looks off to the distance. “So much loss.”

Woof puts his arm lovingly around her shoulders. “We’ve tried to do what we can,” he continues. “We’re bent, but not broken. Even with the losses so far, the people are still fighting. We have a wonderful woman named Paylor who is really leading.”

“That’s good.” Plutarch remarks. “Because we’re about to start something big, and we will need that fighting spirit.”

“What’s going on, Haymitch?”

“There’s been an uprising in quite a few of the districts now. But up until now each one has been doing it individually. It’s time to bring everyone together.”

“And just what are you going to use to unite the districts? We’ve never worked together before. They don’t let us communicate.”

“Not what. Who. There’s someone out there who can bring everyone to take a stand.”

The two look at each other again. They know who he is talking about. “You mean the Mockingjay, don’t you?”

“You plan to use that poor girl as your tool.”

“She’s become the symbol of these uprisings. You know that.”

“Of course we do, but what does this mean for us?”

“There’s a plan. To bring certain Victors together in an alliance to break out of the arena. Take everyone to District 13. Begin this revolution for real. We want you to be a part of it.”

“What can we do?”

“We’re asking everyone that will be a part of this to do what they can to protect the Mockingjay. Keep her alive until we can create the distraction needed to get the hovercrafts in and everyone still alive out.”

“You want us to put our lives on the line to watch out for this girl?”

“She’s the key, Woof, I promise. We need her to make this work.”

The old man blows out a breath. “At my age, I have no illusions that I am going to make it far in these games. But, I have seen the impact that girl has had. And I like her. She put up with a crazy old geezer like me at training today. ”

“Sounds about right for Sweetheart.” Haymitch remarks.

“I’ll do what I can for as long as I can.” Woof affirms.

“Cecelia?”

The woman is still looking off at the Capitol sunset from them, tears about to stream down her face. “My children...”

“I know we’re asking a lot of you.”

She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I no longer want my children growing up in this world we live in. If that means that I die helping the Mockingjay to live and bring down Snow, then I’ll do it. My husband will understand.”

“So we can count on you?”

“You can.”

  
  


**District 6-the Morphlings**

“Please, come on in.” Plutarch opens the door wider and motions his hand towards the inside. The two walk defeatedly into the DIstrict 3 quarters. It had been a long day of training. The two morphlings are painfully slow as Haymitch gives a look to Plutarch.  _ Are you sure about this? _

The Gamemaker puts up his hand.  _ It’s alright, I promise. _

“Do sit down.” The two take their places side by side. Neither seem to work without the other. You can guess that after years they have come to rely solely on each other.

There is an awkward silence between them all. No one seems to know how to begin. Finally, the male quietly asks. His voice is hoarse, obviously his voice isn’t used much. “Your note said you wanted to talk with us?”

“Actually,” Haymitch replies. “Plutarch here is the one who wanted to see you. I just thought you might respond better if the request came from me.” He takes a deep breath.

“We called you both here because we think you can help us out.” he begins.

“Us?” the young woman looks up with wide eyes unbelieving.

“Yes, you.” Plutarch affirms. “There is a plan. A plan for the first time to get the tributes out of the arena.”

The female begins to burst out in an almost maniacal laugh. “How can you possibly do that? We will be trapped in there. Just like we are always trapped.”

“And the drug is the only release?” Haymitch chimes in.

They look at him, and then slowly nod. “The Capitol takes everything from us in Six.m The life of a VIctor is just another cage. Morphling is the only escape we all have.”

“I understand.” Haymitch replies. “I have my...own way of escape.”

“We know.” the male replies. “We all have to make the nightmares go away.”

“Well now…” Plutarch interrupts, “We can’t change the past. But we can change the future, so that no more children have to go through what you did. We have a chance right now to change everything. Someone who can change everything.”

“It’s her, isn’t it? The girl.” the woman answers. “We see the symbols. The bird, it’s everywhere. People are talking. Uprisings everywhere at home. Because of her.”

“Yes, we have a plan to get everyone out, so that the bird can finally fly and bring down Snow.”

“Everyone? Including us?”

“Of course. We need as many people in this alliance together to make this work. You can help us.”

The two turn and silently give looks to each other. They don’t seem to come to any resolution and continue to question.

“How much help could we possibly be? Look at us. We’re not going to survive long in there.” The male speaks, but both look resigned to their fate.

“All we ask is that you help the girl and the boy if there is any way you can.”

Their two faces light up. “The boy?”

“Yes,” Haymitch tells them. “Katniss doesn’t work too well without Peeta by her side. We need to protect him too.”

“We like him,” the female says. “He didn’t get mad at us for using the paints. He helped us make colors.”

“Then focus on him,” Plutarch pleads. “I know you have the skills to hide. So, if you make it out from the Cornucopia, just do that and watch over him.”

The two seem to have another silent conversation, and this time seem to come to a decision before they turn once again to the two men.

“Ok. We’ll help.”

**District 7-Johanna and Blight**

As the elevator opens on the 3rd floor, Johanna steps out with Blight following. They make their way to the sitting area and Johanna laughs when she sees who is there. Beetee and Wiress are joined by Haymitch Abernathy from Twelve and none other than Plutarch Heavensbee.

“The young woman scoffs. Well this is an interesting gathering, I must say.”

Haymitch motions to a sofa. “Johanna, Blight. Why don’t you sit down. We have a lot to discuss.”

“So it seems.” Blight remarks.

The two of them take their places as Johanna throws her legs over the arm of the sofa. “Ok, so let’s get this over with. I have training to do. So, with him here,” she points at Plutarch, “I get all of the secrecy. I’m also guessing that Volts over there made it so that Snow won’t know this little meeting is taking place, am I right?”

“It’s very secure, I promise you.” Beetee calls out.

“How are things in District 7?” Plutarch asks.

“Terrible.” Blight replies. “Just like everywhere else. More work, less pay.”

“Everyone is getting angrier each day,” Johanna continues. “We only found out about all the rioting in the other districts once we got here.”

“That’s why we’ve called you here.” Haymitch tells them. “There’s a plan to end all of this.”

“We’re going to break the Victors out of the arena.” Plutarch states. “We’ve been putting an alliance together of various Districts to put the plan into action.”

“And you want us to be a part of it.” Johanna concludes. “Who’s in so far?”

“Well, obviously Three and Haymitch here. Along with Six, Eight, Eleven, and Four.”

“Finnick’s in, huh?” Johanna smiles. “What about your kids, Haymitch? Are they in for this?”

“They don’t know.” the old drunk replies. “We’re not going to tell them.”

Johanna thinks for a minute. “Oh, I see now. This is about the Girl on Fire, isn’t it? Getting her out.”

“She’s the Mockingjay, Ms. Mason.” Plutarch explains. “We need her to be the face of the revolution. To unite everyone to defeat the Capitol.”

THe young woman scoffs. “So you’re asking me to possibly die just to save this one girl?”

Haymitch shakes his head. “Our goal is to get everyone out. But what we are asking you to do is to help us protect her...and the boy.”

“Lover boy, too?” she laughs again. “Is he too weak to take care of himself?”

“No,” the old mentor tells them. “But he doesn’t know about the plan either, and we can’t convince Katniss to be in an alliance or leave the arena without him.”

“Why not?” Blight asks. “All of us could see the star crossed lovers stuff was an act on her part.”

“Well, then, it would interest you to know that Katniss has every intention of dying in the arena so that Peeta will win.”

Johanna raises her eyebrow. “Now that’s interesting. So what do you want us to do?”

Plutarch takes a deep breath. “From the cornucopia, try to meet up with as many of the alliance Victors as you can. From there, keep the two of them with the alliance and protected until the time we can blow up the arena and get you out of there.”

“And how do I convince the girl to trust me at all?” she asks. “She doesn’t trust any of us, believe me.”

“She likes Beetee and Wiress here, along with Mags.” Haymitch comments. “Wants them as allies.”

The District 7 woman can’t help herself as she smiles. “Of course that’s who she’d pick.”

“It would go a long way if you can help us out at all,” Beetee says. “Katniss would probably appreciate that. Finnick will be watching out for Mags, I’m sure.”

“Oh, I’m definitely sure.” Johanna says. “Although I’m not sure that will be enough to win her over”

“Probably not,” Abernathy agrees, “But at least she won’t kill you on sight.”

“There’s so much that could go wrong with this.” Blight states.

“We’re still working some of the details out, and plan to have one more meeting before you all leave.”

The young woman is still dubious. “What is so special about this girl that I should risk my hide for her?

“This is it, Johanna,” Haymitch looks at her directly. “The moment we have all been waiting for to bring Snow down once and for all. I promise.”

She smirks. “Then I’m in.”

**THE FINAL PLANS**

The day before the interviews, they are blissfully given a free day. After he has spoken with Annie back home, he receives a note from an Avox asking for his presence in the District Three suite that night. Again he once more helps Mags down a level, only to find that they are not alone. Victors of all kinds are gathered around. Some sitting, some standing, but all together with one purpose in mind Finnick can see. Johanna is tapping her feets, itching to get the party started. Finally, Plutarch enters.

“Sorry for being late,”he begins. I hope your day off has been relaxing. I’ve caught in meetings going over details of the Quell.” Everyone’s eyes dart right at him. 

He puts his hands up. “Please stay calm. Everything is still a go, I promise. Have to keep up pretenses, you know. Play the game so that they don’t see what’s coming.”

“I’m still wondering why we should trust you at all.” Johanna declares.

“You have any better ideas, Jo?” Finnick dishes back. His friend scoffs and shakes her head.

“Ok, so I asked you all to be here together one time to make sure we are all in sync once you are in the arena.” The Gamemaker stands in the middle of the group. “So here it is. Once you get in there, find Katniss and Peeta as soon as you can. Whoever can convince them to be an ally, do it. Try to get as many of you together as you possibly can. The more of you that are in a group means more protection from the Careers and the arena itself.”

He stops to take a breath. “But more than each other, you need to protect Katniss and Peeta Find them, keep them with you, and protect them until the time set for the escape.”

“Convincing them to stay won’t be easy.” Haymitch adds. “Especially the girl. She doesn’t trust anybody and the only allies she even considered were Nuts and Volts over there, and Mags, Possibly Cecelia and Seeder. That should tell you something about her mindset. But at this point, I think the two of them are just planning to stick together by themselves. Use any means you can to let them know you are on their side.”

“Watch for the bread to tell you the day and time for the breakout. The district the bread is from will tell you the day. The number of bread will tell you the hour.” Plutarch continues. “Beetee is tasked with getting the tools and plan needed to collapse the force field. He’ll tell you what to do once you are in there and the group is formed. Follow his instructions, and we will get you out at the decided time. I can tell you this. Your rescue won’t be immediate, so do everything you can to stay alive and together until then.”

There is silence amongst them all when Plutarch completes his instructions. This whole idea still seems so farfetched to Finnick and he doesn’t quite believe that they can pull it off. But he has to have faith, because without it, they would all probably die in there. 

¨Good luck to you all.¨

Quietly, they all get up and in their pairs exit the District 3 quarters. Finnick takes Mags arms and escorts her one flight so that she can rest and he can think for the rest of their free afternoon.

The next day, long after the interviews are over and he is changed and watching the pandemonium on the streets below, Finnick sighs knowing that the calls to stop the Games will not be heard. Mags had gone directly to bed, which was probably for the best. As he stands at the window, he sees his stylist approach.

The strange little man clears his throat. “Um, excuse me sir, but before I leave, I wanted to give you this.” He extends his arm with a paper in his hands. Another note. “Cinna gave it right as we finished tonight.”

“Thank you, Fabricius.”

“Good luck, sir.” He gives a small bow and leaves him alone. Once Finnick hears the door click, only then does he open the note.

_ One more thing before you go...meet me at dawn in the hallway on level 3. -H _

He barely sleeps, so it is easy to see when dawn has arrived. He slips on his robe and slippers and quietly leaves the floor and takes the stairs down a level. He immediately spots the old mentor in the hall waiting for him.

“So what is it, old man, that has you getting me up before the crack of dawn when you know it’s a big day?’

I’ve got a present for you.”

“Really,” the younger man tells his old friend. “A present before I go to my possible death. How sweet.”

“Oh, knock it off you peacock.” Haymitch scoffs at him. “It’s for the arena..”

Finnick gets serious then and watches as he holds out what seems to be a gold bangle of flames. The District 4 victor looks up at him. “It’s great, Haymitch, but I’m not sure jewelry is going to help in the situation.”

“Do you think the girl trusts you yet?” he asks. 

Finn shakes his head. “I tried, but she never seemed to quite warm up to me. Mags loves her.”

“Figures. If you knew anything about her, you’d know that charm, even yours, has no effect on Sweetheart. She reacts to kindness, goodness, and those in need. No idea why. Hard headed thing.” he mumbles. His arm extends out. “Take this. You’re going to need it. It’s the only way you are going to be able to accept you as an ally.”

“And how is a bracelet going to do that?”

“Because when the girl sees it on you, she’ll know that I am telling her to.”

“To what?”

“To trust you.”

“She won’t like it.” the young man tells him.

“No, but she doesn’t have a choice. We have to have an alliance for this to work, and she has to be a part of it. If she won’t trust you willingly, then I have to force her to do it.”

Finnick nods. “Okay. I’ll make sure she sees it.”

“”Trust me, she’ll know it’s from me.” He puts a hand on my shoulder. “You better go now before anyone notices you’re gone.”

“Thank you, Haymitch. Let’s hope like hell this works.”

“It’s got to, or we have no hope for a rebellion. It won’t work without her.”

“Then I’ll do everything I can.” At that two men part and Finnick heads back upstairs where his stylist and prep team are already waiting for him. They don’t question once he tells them that he had been taking a last sunrise stroll. They dress the young man, and soon enough Fabricius escorts him to the hovercraft. The tracker is implanted and all too quickly they land. As they walk down the underground paths, Finnick takes out his present and holds it in his hand. 

“What is that sir?” Fabricius inquires.

“I’ve got a token this time.” Finnick tells him. Nice, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, sir. Real nice token.” he replies

And with that the victor slips the bangle around his wrist. 

Time for the Games to begin.


End file.
